touken_ranbufandomcom_es-20200213-history
Tema del foro:Juegos y Diversión/@comment-20092253-20151223235852/@comment-4703013-20160115071045
Si tiene que ver con responder cosas de mis niños, lo haré con todo gusto XD gracias a Yuni-chan por pasarme el link de estas preguntas XDDD 1. ¿Cuál es tu nombre de usuario y en qué servidor se aloja tu ciudadela? El nombre de usuario que puse en el juego es Rainthen, pero no sabía que era el nombre de mi Saniwa XD así que opté porque ese fuese el nombre de la casa, y a mi Saniwa lo nombre Shiima Kazuki, Kazu para casi todos XD y el servidor en el que estoy es Bingo no Kuni XD suena tan lindo ese nombre XD 2. ¿Cuándo empezaste a fungir como Saniwa? Muéstranos tus récords de batalla, por favor. thumb|left 3. ¿Cuál espada inicial elegiste? ¿Qué está haciendo ahora? Elegí a Yamanbagiri Kunihiro, alias Giri n////n y ahora mismo está en la casa disfrutando de su tiempo libre junto a los otros 5 integrantes de equipo principal y los miembros de la casa mientras entreno a Homi (Honebami) y Zuo =3 4. ¿Quién de entre todas tus espadas fue el primero en alcanzar el máximo nivel? Qué piensas de él? No me acuerdo a ciencia cierta, pero creo que fue Nikkari, y pienso que él es muy fuerte y logra muchos ataques dobles siempre, sin mencionar que su furor es casi instantáneo y me salva en muchas peleas XD su personalidad no es precisamente mi favorita, pero en la historia que tengo es un personaje clave e indispensable, no lo reemplazaría por nadie XD 5. ¿A quién tienes en cada uno de tus equipos y bajo qué criterios los organizas? Si todavía no has desbloqueado los cuatro equipos, describe brevemente como tienes pensado organizarlos. En el equipo principal están Giri, Nikkari, Izumi, Urashima, Taroutachi y Tsururu, casi siempre están a menos que sea extremadamente necesario cambiarlos, sino son los que uso para todos los eventos y mapas. Y para los otros equipos uso los que cumplan los niveles y requisitos, no les pongo mucha atención. 6. Sin considerar el desempeño de las espadas ¿Cuál tipo o clase prefieres? Me gustan las Oodachi, son las más atrayentes a mí parecer, más por el hecho de que no pueden ser usadas por un humano normal XD 7. Ahora, llegamos a las preguntas usuales. Enumera los guerreros que te gusten y añade un pensamiento sobre cada uno. Solo pondré los que me atraigan física o amorosamente, porque si es en general, la lista sería eterna XD y lo diré como usuaria, no como mi saniwa XD Yamanbagiri: lo amo, simplemente lo amo, y muero por hacerle entender que me gusta él y no lo comparo con nadie n//////n Akashi: me atrae mucho físicamente, enserio, este tipo está realmente bueno XDD sin mencionar su parecido con Fushimi Saruhiko de K, eso suma muchos puntos y me hace ignorar bastante su personalidad vaga XD Shokudaikiri: ... si dijera las cosas que quiero hacerle a este hombre simplemente me banearían de la wiki por el resto de mi vida, así que solo diré que me atrae MUCHO de forma física, es el que más me gusta, punto (pero esto no lo convierte en mi espada favorita) Izuminokami: es la razón por la que me interesara en Touken Ranbu, él y su sprite de furor, esa imagen me cambió la vida. Su pelo, su rostro, su pose, su cuerpo, todo de él me gusta excepto su condenada personalidad XD Nagasone: otro que le hago de todo, menos que a Kiri, claro, pero dios, senpai, my body is ready *//////* 8. ¿Hay alguna pareja que te guste? Si las hay, enuméralas. (No importa el tipo) Muchas ciertamente, mi OTP es Taroutachi x Tsurumaru (*), luego mis ships son Shokudaikiri x Yamanbagiri, Mukazuki x Doutanuki, Ishikirimaru x Nikkari (*), Tonbokiri x Akashi (*), Ookurikara x Ichigo, Uguisumaru x Hirano, Monoyoshi x Kousetsu/Kousetsu x Monoyoshi (*), Izuminokami x Honebami (*), Izuminokami x Mutsunokami/Mutsunokami x Izuminokami, Nagasone x Izuminokami, Urashima x Midare. Las que tienen un "(*)" están en mi historia, (las que son dobles son sukes ambos), y las demás solo son por amor al arte (?) XD. 9. ¿Es tu ciudadela, una compañía que vela por el bienestar de sus empleados o una fábrica negra que los exprime hasta el límite? En la historia es lo primero, Kazuki siempre está pendiente de sus espadas y se preocupa mucho por ellos en todo aspecto posible. En la realidad soy una gran hdp que en los eventos siempre les grita a sus espadas "PELEEN! GÁNENSE LA CENA, INFELICES!" =3 siempre los amenazo con no darles de comer, si pierden los insulto, y si no me salen las espadas que quiero, insulto a esas espadas que no salieron, así el Jiji se ganó el apodo de "viejo de mier**", Nihongou "borracho inmundo" y Akashi "vago de porquería" =DD 10. ¿Alguna vez les has hecho algo extraño a tus espadas? Hacerles creo que nada, en el juego nada al menos, pero si recuerdo cuando me di cuenta que cuando se refina a una espada, básicamente estás asesinando a un muchacho para darle todos sus poderes a otro muchacho, y me imaginé que debajo de la casa, un grupo de espadas bastante sádicas se encargaba de matarlos y quitarles todo lo importante para dárselos de comer a los que iban a ser refinados =3 si, mucho gore =3 pero solo fue un pensamiento, nada importante =3 11. ¿Alguna vez quebraste una espada? ¿Qué paso, y quién se rompió? Si, y sufrí mucho, fue Yamabushi, Bushi para los amigos, me lo mataron unos kebishiis, casi me pongo a llorar pese a que no fuese parte de mis espadas importantes. Luego se me rompieron otras, pero estas ya las tenía y sinceramente no me importaban, yo solo quería a Nihongou =3 pero Bushi me hizo sufrir mucho u.u 12. ¿Quién pierde la mayor cantidad de tropas en tu ciudadela? Y quién es el más hábil al crearlas? Nikkari y Urashima son los que más pierden de mi equipo principal, y el que mejor las crea es Tsurumaru, siempre puedo confiar que él me traerá oro XD 13. Otra pregunta frecuente: ¿Has hecho algo con toda tus fuerzas y voluntad para obtener una espada en particular? Describe lo que hiciste y los resultados, por favor. Si, casi se me muere varias veces Nikkari tratando de encontrar al desgraciado de Tsurumaru en los mapas, hasta que por fin apareció y casi lloro de la alegría XD juro que pensé que era el Bushi otra vez, pude escuchar su KAKAKAKA cuando salió la espada, pero no!! Era Tsurumaru disfrazado para sorprenderme XD 14. ¿Eres supersticioso? Digamos que en el evento de Monoyoshi, cada que pasaba a un nodo nuevo, decía "cuentas, cuentas, cuentas, cuentas, cuentas, cuentas, cuentas, cuentas" a gran velocidad, cerraba los ojos con fuerza y agitaba los puños al son de la palabra hasta que escuchaba salir la carta, que casi siempre eran cuentas, así que sí, creo que si me considero algo supersticiosa para esta clase de cosas jeje 15. ¿Qué te hizo unirte al fandom de TouRabu? ¿Qué te mantiene en él? Izuminokami y hermoso físico me atrajeron a Tourabu, juro que antes de ver su sprite de furor no me interesaba ni un poco este juego, y el hecho de pensar que no podía jugarlo hacía que me importase menos. Agradezco mucho haber visto esa imagen, de verdad, gracias Izumi. Y actualmente me mantiene el vicio y el deseo de ver constantemente chicos hermosos, la expectativa de ver cómo serán los nuevos, los fondos y las ships interminables XD 16. ¿Qué piensas de los mapas actuales? (Que mapas son buenos para entrenar/levelear, En cuales te sueles perder o desviar más, Cual preferirías quemar o destruir) Son buenos todos, no me quejo de ninguno en particular. Todos son buenos para entrenar mientras tengan un nivel límite cercano al nivel de mis espadas, así no me los matan. Me ha llegado a costar mucho llegar al boss del 5-4, y adoraría prender fuego este mismo mapa, el 5-4, ya me tiene HARTA, me pasé unos 3 meses de mi vida ahí enclaustrada buscando primero a Tsurumaru y luego al Jiji, ya no lo quiero ni volver a ver. 17. ¿Existe algún sistema de juego o mejora que te gustaría ver implementada? Que agranden el inventario de las espadas, por favor, es todo lo que pido, haré lo que sea, venderé mi alma si es necesario, pero denme más espacio ;A; no me hagan sacrificar a mi preciada colección TTATT 18. Si DMM cooperase en un evento con un anime u otro juego ¿Qué te gustaría ver o qué pasase? Si es un anime me encantaría que no pusieran a ningún tipo de saniwa, que sea todo muy gay y muestren una historia de convivencia y pelea, y si tiene que si o si haber un saniwa, que sea de esos personajes invisibles que jamás aparecen. Y si es un juego extra de Tourabu, más les vale hacer una novela visual romántica gay con +18 del bueno y sin censura o les quemo todo... (?) XD 19. ¿Has invertido dinero en el juego? Si lo has hecho ¿Cuánto? Si no ¿Planeas hacerlo? No he invertido dinero, quiero invertir dinero, no tengo tarjeta de crédito útil para invertir dinero, necesito invertir dinero para agrandar mi inventario y no llegar al extremo de sacrificar espadas para tener nuevas... alguien agrande ese jodido inventario o me va a dar algo TTATT 20. ¿Hay algún producto licenciado (Merchandise) que te gustaría ver o comprar? Coleccionaría los nendoroids de todos, quiero las gomitas para el pelo de todas mis espadas especiales, quiero todos los alter, el manga Touken Ranbu Gakuen (traducido en lo posible), el maldito artbook Kenran Zuroku, el nendoroid petit de Yamanbagiri y la cartera de Tsurumaru... maldita pobreza... *se va a llorar* 21. ¿Has creado algún fanwork (Fanfic o Fanart)? Si lo has hecho ¿Qué? Escrito no lo tengo, pero planeo escribirlo, un fanfic bastante largo de toda la historia de mi Kazuki y todas sus espadas, las relaciones entre todos y las diversas situaciones que los llevan a tomar las decisiones que determinarán sus caminos en la vida, principalmente los amorosos. Espero poder escribirla por aquí sí se puede XD tal vez ocupe el espacio de blog de mi perfil XD 22. ¿Cómo crees que actúas como saniwa? ¿Yo? muy mal XD soy una pésima saniwa, más arriba lo dije, los sobreexploto y les digo cosas feas XD pero si hablamos de Kazuki, él es un sol de persona y los trata con el cariño y respeto que yo como user no les doy excepto a unos pocos XD 23. ¿Si el gobierno te da elegir una espada para que cometas seppuku (Harakiri) A quién elegirías? Elegiría morderme la lengua y morirme ahogada en mi sangre que obligar a alguno de los chicos a matarme, no importa cuánto odie a algunos (Hachisuka), no se merecen ese trauma. 24. El gobierno te ha pedido que reportes la situación actual de tu ciudadela, frente de batalla, expediciones y quehaceres. Hirano es mi secretario y quien se encarga de hacer los reportes, y Konnosuke los envía (headcanons XD) Informe de Hirano: Día 219, la organización de la ciudadela y los quehaceres sique bajo el control de Tonbokiri, poder que se le otorgó debido a su dedicación, organización y excelente desempeño, teniendo la autoridad para también ordenar las actividades de saniwa. Las expediciones tienen una taza de éxito del 99% con 1949 veces realizadas, 1936 exitosas y 13 fallidas. El frente de batalla tiene una taza de éxito del 99% con 8924 batallas, 8922 ganadas y 2 perdidas. (?) XD 25. ¿Que piensas del Ejército de Revisionistas? Mmm, no creo entender muy bien esto, si los Revisionistas son los enemigos contra los que se pelea todo el tiempo, entonces me encantaría verlos pudrirse en sus propios jugos gástricos =3 y estoy siendo amable n_n... NADIE LASTIMA A MIS NENES!!! (?) 26. Por último, algunas palabras acerca de Touken Ranbu desde el fondo de tu corazón. Maldito infierno desgraciado que no me dejás tener vida social por culpa de la cantidad insoportable de belleza que hay en esos hombres perfectos que me mostrás cada maldito día que juego, moriré en esto y moriré feliz, así que seguí torturándome, yo me dejo (?) XD * LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGO XDD suerte leyendo si es que tienen la paciencia XD y si lo hacen, gracias por tomarse el tiempo X3